Miradas furtivas
by AkuSK
Summary: DiZ no había pasado por alto las miradas que Riku dedicaba a Naminé, y le había costado entenderlo.


**Notas: Leve Riku x Naminé, casi inexistente.**

 **Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts pertenece a Tetsuya Nomura, o a Square Enix, o quizás a Disney, no tengo ni idea, el caso es que no me pertenece a mi T.T**

 **.**

Miradas furtivas.

.

Había algo que le molestaba. Con el simple contacto a una tecla del ordenador, una de las pantallas mostró el estado del joven portador de la llave espada. Su estado no había cambiado, su respiración y pulso eran constantes.

Seguía dormido como un tronco.

Otro leve toque fue suficiente para que la imagen cambiara a una de las muchas cámaras de seguridad que había en la ciudad con el fin de alertar cualquier aparición de la organización además de recopilar la forma de actuar y costumbres de la gente que vivía allí para poder recrearlas de la manera más realista posible en la Villa Crepúsculo virtual que estaba creando.

Todo iba bien, no había ni un solo inconveniente, y la organización ni siquiera sabría de su existencia aun, por lo que no debía preocuparse, todo estaba bajo control, al menos de momento.

Quizás ese era el problema, todo iba bien pero podía torcerse enseguida, el más mínimo fallo, un pequeño descuido podría ser fatal. La organización podría estar vigilándoles ahora mismo y no lo sabrían. Estaba en la peor parte de su plan: La calma que procedía la tormenta.

—Buenos días, DiZ. —Hablando de cosas que le molestaban: Por la puerta acababa de entrar su más reciente aliado, Riku.

Era una sorpresa verlo, aunque no lo fue que saliera precisamente del lugar en el que su amigo estaba descansando. Pocas veces veía al muchacho, a pesar de que trabajan juntos desde... ¿Cuánto era? Dos meses si no le fallaba la memoria.

La mayoría del tiempo el joven muchacho se dedicaba a viajar de un mundo a otro, buscando a Roxas, de vez en cuando, les visitaba para ver a su amigo e intercambiar información con él, siempre en presencia de Naminé, y era eso precisamente lo que le molestaba.

No había pasado por alto las discretas y furtivas miradas que el chico dedicaba a la bruja de los recuerdos, a veces llegando al punto de dispersarse en sus reuniones y tener que repetirle todo. Era incapaz de entenderlo... en un principio, pero ahora lo tenía muy claro: Riku era un chico de apenas dieciséis años que al observar a Naminé no veía a un error de la naturaleza que ni siquiera debía haber existido, sino a una bella muchacha de una edad similar a él, por supuesto no era una maquina, y no podía estar concentrado en ayudar a su amigo las veinticuatro horas del día por mucho que lo intentara.

¿Sabría algo de educación Sexual?

No podía evitar pensar en ello. ¿Tendría siquiera consciencia de las miradas que dedicaba a la chica? ¿Era consciente de las razones por las que se sentía atraído por ella?

Era extraño que pensara tanto en ello, pero pensar en la educación sexual de Riku era mucho menos vergonzoso que pensar en el hecho de que lo estaba utilizando para sus propios fines egoístas y maquiavélicos: Venganza.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —La pregunta de Riku le sacó de su ensoñación. Al parecer se había quedado abstraído en sus propios pensamientos.

—Lo lamento, me he despistado un momento, ¿Decías?

—Te he preguntado cómo va todo. — Claro, ¿Qué iba a preguntarle si no?

—Todo va bien, no ha habido ningún cambio de real importancia.

Asintiendo a sus palabras, vio como Riku se giró en dirección a la salida, obviamente sin nada más que hacer, volvía raudo en la búsqueda del incorpóreo que podía despertar a Sora.

Era ahora o nunca.

—¡Espera Riku! —Había usado un tono mucho más elevado de lo usual, algo que no pudo evitar debido a la situación.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó rápidamente, alarmado por el extraño tono que había empleado.

—Verás, esto... ¿Sabes de donde vienen los bebés? —Menuda pregunta más estúpida e infantil, estaba totalmente fuera del rango de alguien con su coeficiente intelectual, pero desgraciadamente se había quedado en blanco, fue incapaz de abordar el tema desde una mejor perspectiva.

—¿Qué? —No era de extrañarse que esa pregunta le hubiera pillado por sorpresa. —¿Acaso es una broma? —Casi escupió las palabras, molesto por estar perdiendo el tiempo de aquella forma.

—Por favor, responde a la pregunta. —Estuvo tentado a rectificarse, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Debería haber tomado apuntes cuando pensaba realizar esa misma charla a Ienzo.

—Claro que lo sé. —Esa respuesta causó que aspirara una gran cantidad de aire para soltar un largo suspiro de alivio, no obstante el aire permaneció atorado en sus pulmones cuando Riku siguió hablando. —Las cigüeñas los traen.

Se habría reído de no haber tenido ganas de estampar su vendado rostro contra la pared, ¿Era una broma? ¿Realmente ese chico que había mostrado una gran inteligencia se había tragado esa tontería? Una vez más, era difícil recordar la edad del joven que permanecía de brazos cruzados delante de él.

—No... —Murmuró lentamente, esperando, deseando ver algo que indicara que solo estaba bromeando. —Me temo que tu información es errónea.

—¿En serio? ¿De dónde vienen entonces? —Preguntó un poco más suelto descubriendo el verdadero objetivo de esa conversación.

—Verás... —Carraspeó en un intento por ganar tiempo y pensar en las palabras que debía utilizar. —Cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren mucho, o son muy promiscuos... —Riku arqueó una ceja por ese extraño comienzo, sin saber que empezaba uno de los momentos más incómodos de toda su vida.

 **Fin.**

 **¡Feliz año nuevo!**

 **Espero que os haya gustado este OS que llevaba tiempo pensando , y que me dejéis vuestra opinión, criticas o sugerencias para mejorar.**

 **Nos vemos.**


End file.
